xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Pellegri
Pellegri serves as Commander Margulis's aide-de-camp. She was stationed with other U-TIC officers on the asteroid complex, Pleroma and was displaced when it was abandoned and later destroyed by Sellers. She seems to be a very caring and concerned individual under her hard exterior, as she expressed her outrage to Margulis when the failure of the Zohar Link Experiment on Ariadne resulted in the planet's disappearance and the loss of over a billion and a half innocent lives. That being said, she is capable of turning off her emotional side and becoming very callous and objective-driven when she needs to be. She is not very fond of Life Recycling variants, such as the U.R.T.V.s and super soldiers like Cherenkov. In Episode II Pellegri is given command of the E.S. Issachar, a powerful mech capable of outclassing every other machine the Federation could field. Along with her wingmen Hermann and Richard, she was ordered to retrieve the 100 Series Observational Realian MOMO on Second Miltia. Her mission ultimately fails when Canaan arrives in the E.S. Asher and drives the three of them off before they can capture MOMO. Pellegri later reappears on the Ormus Stronghold where she confronts Shion, Jr., Jin, and the others as they are attempting to escape the fortress. After being defeated a second time Pellegri escapes and is not seen again for the rest of the episode. In Xenosaga: The Animation, Pellegri appears to have once been a student of Jin Uzuki's grandfather, the martial arts expert who taught Margulis, Shion Uzuki, and Jin Uzuki himself how to fight and manipulate the elements like fire, ice, and lightning. It is quite possible that this is where Margulis and Pellegri first met, and this is how she was first introduced to U-TIC and the Ormus Society. There was a lot of tension between Pellegri and Jin when they confronted each other in the anime; this could possibly stem from a failed romantic relationship or just from her and Margulis' betrayal of his grandfather. If Jin and Pellegri were involved romantically, it was glossed over in the game, as he had the perfect opportunity to confront her on the Ormus Stronghold and simply chose to remain silent (although the party were inside of their E.S. units while they were facing Pellegri, so it could be assumed that Jin didn't recognize her voice that time). Xenosaga: The Animation was also known for its wild deviations from the actual storyline of the Xenosaga games, so everything in this section of the article should be taken at face value and heavily scrutinized when compared with the games' actual storyline. In Episode III Pellegri appears once more as Margulis' second in command, though for much of the game her role is rather minor, limited to sporadic appearences and conversations with his superior, especially in the beginning of the story. However, during their journey in the Miltia of the past, Jin et all encounter a younger Pellegri, who recognizes Jin and fights him, a battle that ends in her defeat. She is not seen again for much of the game, until the party reaches their final destination, planet Michtam. Although completely disillusioned by the fact that all that she strived for, the return to Lost Jerusalem and the quest for the Zohar, were all lies fabricated by Wilhelm, she still confronts Jin for the last time in her E.S. Issachar. She is defeated, and ignoring the pleas of Jin to save herself, she chooses to die in her E.S., which is then engulfed in explosions. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:U-TIC members Category:Ormus members Category:Female characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased